


Belly Ache

by Rinkafic



Series: Overs and Unders [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't feel well and needs Evan to tend to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Ache

“John, are you going to come in with me today?” Evan gave John’s shoulder a shake. 

“Mmm,” his under replied, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow. 

Smiling, Evan crouched down. “What was that?”

John opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Can I stay in bed?” he asked, wincing slightly. Evan frowned when John curled up under the blanket. 

“Don’t you feel well?” He brushed his hand over John’s forehead, but he wasn’t feverish. “What’s the matter?”

“Just a stomach ache.”

“Want to go to the infirmary and see Doctor Beckett?”

He shook his head and hid his face. “Just want to sleep.”

“I’ll bring you some lunch later,” Evan said, rubbing John’s head.

“Okay.” Evan couldn’t help noticing that John sounded miserable.

~*~

When he got back to their quarters after work, he saw that John hadn’t touched the tray Evan had brought him earlier in the day. Concerned, he went to the bedroom, John was still curled in a fetal position on the bed. “John, I want you to see the doctor.”

“No, please. I’ll be okay, it will pass, Evan.”

“What’s the matter?” Evan sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I just... I’m just a little bound up. Don’t make me go to the doctor, I don’t want... I hate when they do it.”

“Do what?” John shook his head and pulled the blankets up. “John? Talk to me or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the infirmary.” He tried to pull the blanket down, but John wouldn’t let go.

John finally let go and looked up at Evan. “I don’t want them touching me. I’ll put up with it, it’ll pass, it always does. I don’t want an enema.”

“John if it will make you feel better...” 

“Will you do it?”

Rolling his eyes, Evan sighed. “You don’t trust Doctor Beckett to do this?”

“I don’t want strangers touching me.”

“Are you sure this is what you need? I’m responsible for your medical care, John. If this is something else...”

John sat up and rubbed his stomach. “I’m sure. This happens now and then.”

“All right, I’ll go see what I can do,” Evan patted his arm and left the bedroom.

~*~

It took some convincing, but Beckett reluctantly handed Evan a boxed enema kit.

Returning home, he went to the bedroom door and called, “John, come on into the bathroom.

He was reading the instructions when John shuffled in. He held up the over the counter remedy. “Will this do the trick?”

“Yeah, it should. The other way is worse, Maybourne used to...”

“Oh damn. This is a Maybourne thing?” Evan leaned against the sink and looked at him. “Is this why you don’t want to go to the infirmary?”

“They do it the way he did. Except they don’t put stuff in the bag to hurt me.”

Putting the box on the sink, Evan sighed and opened his arms, “Come here, before we start.”

He didn’t hesitate anymore when Evan wanted to hug him, he went straight to him and put his arms around Evan’s middle and returned the hug. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Knowing it and feeling it are two different things. You want to try to go one more time?”

“I did before you came home. I can’t.”

“Okay then. Take off your shorts. Put a towel on the floor.” As John did as requested, Evan prepared the bottle and screwed the top into place. “Now, uhm, kneel down and lean forward, rest your face on your arms.” 

John gave him a smirk. “I’m quite familiar with the position.”

“Don’t give me a hard time, I’m a little traumatized by this. I never did this before.”

Taking the bottle from Evan’s hand, John pulled the protective cap off and handed it back. “Just push the tip in slowly and squeeze until almost all of it is in.” He knelt on the towel and then got into position. He looked so vulnerable down there like that, it made Evan feel weird.

Evan sat on the floor beside his under and carefully slid the tip inside him. John gave a little grunt, but he didn’t try to pull away or protest so Evan continued. He squeezed the bottle, and the bottle gave a loud squelch.

“Can you rub my belly, Evan?” John asked in a small voice.

“It doesn’t say to do that in the instructions.”

“It’ll make me feel better.” 

Evan reached under him and rubbed circles on John’s abdomen as he squeezed more of the fluid into him. When about two thirds of it were gone, John began to pant slightly and shift a little, rocking forward. 

“Too much?”

“Not yet, keep going.”

After he had squeezed almost all of the fluid in and withdrawn the nozzle from John’s ass, John immediately sat up and then curled against Evan. Evan wrapped one arm around his shoulders and continued to massage John’s stomach. 

After a minute, John began to talk, his cheek pressed against Evan’s shirt. “He used to put a lot more water in. He used hot water. Sometimes he put soap in it so it burned, to punish me.”

Evan hugged him close and held him until John struggled to get up. “I gotta go.”

He helped John to his feet and went to the bathroom door. “I’ll be out here, yell if you need anything.”

“You don’t want to watch?”

“No, I really don’t. I’ll be out there.” Evan pointed over his shoulder and gave John the privacy he obviously wasn’t used to. He flopped across the bed and used the time to calm himself and push aside the newest anger he felt towards Maybourne. 

It took a while, but John came out of the bathroom, dressed in his t-shirt and boxers. He gave Evan a sheepish look. “Better, thanks.”

“Anything you need John. You just have to ask.” He lifted one arm and John crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against him. “Doctor Beckett wants to check you over sometime soon. He’s worried that you might have a problem if you need to do this too frequently.”

John tensed up momentarily but then he relaxed and nodded. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will.”

“Okay. Can we watch a movie?”

Evan chuckled and replied, “Sure. I think we can find something that someone uploaded on the intraweb. What are you in the mood for?”

“Something funny. And stupid.”

“Stupid funny. You got it.” Evan gave him a squeeze and went to get his laptop.

 

The End


End file.
